Mila known as Camille
Mila(Real name: Camille Darcy Primrose) is roleplay OC is created by Carol123 aka trinity hayes. Profile Real name: Camille Darcy Primrose Nicknames: Cammy, Cam, Camy, Cherry, little Fairy,Cutie, Cammie, Sunny, Bon, Bonnie, Bonny, Cherrie, Cherry, Primrose, Fairy, Fairy boy, Species: Fairy Age: 18 Birthday: 04/30/1999 Hometown: Maryland Height: 5'0 Weight: Unknown Hair color: Banana yellow(April 30th 1999- January 2016) Brunette(2016-present) Eye color: Pebble Gray(April 30th,1999-June 28th,2017) Marmalade(June 28th,2017-July 21st, 2017),Sky Blue(July 21st,2017-July 23th, 2017), Magenta(July 23th, 2017-December 7th,2017), Chocolate Brown(December 7th 2017-Present) Gender: Male(He does not have a penis like any every other males have. Although, He has vagina, it doesn't mean he's transgender. He just born this way.) Family: Carol123(Companion/caretaker/mother figure) Bio Camille is a independent respected fairy who lived in Cottage located in rural area, He doesn't need to be adopted but preferred to be lived on his own. Camille often mistaken for a girl because of his long hair and interest in girl stuff, (in fact he has vagina while other boys doesn't. He's not transgender, he just born this way). He has a human girlfriend named cindy, has longtime best friend named harley clover whom he met in preschool when they're kids. Personality Camille is kind, cute, delightful, quirky, cheerful, happy, playful, joyful, sweet, respectful, childish, peppy, girly, adventurous, abnormal, outgoing, energetic, catlike creature who loved fantasy stuff, flowers, adventuring, music, fairy tales, cute things such as cats, bunnies, kids stuff such as bubbles, girl stuff such as hairclips, hairbows, perfume, nail polish, sleepovers, He has the behavior of a human child or Spongebob. Mila have both ADHD and Autism. He can be very naive, eccentric, mischievous, hyper sometimes and cause hyperactivity sometimes but not too much he can be quite troublemaker. Appearance Camille is known for his cuteness and childish personality. He is an 18 year old Fairy with banana yellow hair(Later, changed to brunette in 2016), Dark brown eyes(Used to be pebble gray, It turned into marmalade in June 28th. In July 21, 2017 his eyes temporarily turned into sky blue. His eyes now turned into dark brown but some users use his pink eye verisons), warm skin tone. He look like quite girly but he is more boyish. He stands 5 ft. He took form of a human young teenage boy, Milla pretty much age slower than humans. His wings is pink and light pink. Wardrobe Mila wore pink shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers. Athletic Wear= Milla wore baggy white T shirt, black basketball shorts, grey Michael Jordan sneakers. His hair is tied to ponytail to prevent his hair from getting into his face. Winter Wear= Milla wore pink coat, dark blue jeans, red sneakers, brownish orange bomber hat, He often wear red ice skates with snowflakes for ice skating. he sometimes wear different coats, pants, hats, and boots. Summer Wear= Milla wore red T Shirt, blue shorts, white sandals. He wear different summer clothes Pajamas Wear= Milla wore pink t shirt, purple pj pants. He wore different slippers or pajamas but he mostly wear heart emoji slippers he got for Christmas 2017. Formal Wear= Milla wore black suit with red tie, black formal shoes. Swim Wear= He wore Sukumizu(A japanese swimsuit worn by school students during swimming lessons in Japan), in new swim look, he weas orange swim trunks, blue t shirt. Autumn Wear= He wore orange long sleeved shirt, red pants, red sneakers. He wear different Fall clothes. Undergarments Wear= His Normal Undergarments is Red and white striped tank top, red short gym shorts. His old undergarments is pink sport bra and pink underwear, His V2 undergarments is only yellow undies. He sometimes wear different color undies. Camille rarely wear different clothes. Family Mila is familyless. He doesn't have a family Trinity(Companion/mother figure/caretaker) Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Lilly(ex-girlfriend), starry(formerly), Brittany(ex-girlfriend), Cindy(Girlfriend) Pet Cat: Pepper Facts *Camille has autism. *Camille has delayed puberty, He does not develop facial hair and body hair like most guys of his own age already did. *Camille's mental age is 6. *Camille is inspired by kokiri, tinkerbell, little lulu, Spongebob Sqaurepants, little girl, Shirley Temple, Annie, Erika Dawson, Jazz Jennings, Winnie The Pooh, Snow white. *Camille's nickname is named after a Street Fighter character. Category:Male characters Category:Fairies Category:Non-human Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Good People Category:April Births Category:Supernautrals Category:Characters with magcial powers